Al rico Yogurin
by Chia Moon
Summary: Jun se ha divorciado y cuando su vida un cambio de éxito decide mudarse para vivir su vida como ella quiere. Cuando conoce al que sería su vecino se sorprende tanto que termina encaprichándose de él hasta que, con pequeños pasos, termina enamorandose. ¿El destino pueda hacerla feliz finalmente?


Aunque ya lo he dicho en el topic, muchas gracias por dejarme el fic en indefinido. Ya sabes que te cumplo :3

Espero que sea de tu agrado, Sku. Quizás sea aburrido o no fuera lo que esperabas. Mil perdones. Pero te aseguro que me lo pasé de muerte escribiéndolo :D

* * *

El reto fue tomado de Mendigas Fickeras del Foro proyecto 1-8:

Jun se divorció joven, Iori está terminando su universidad... y es, simplemente, **muy** apetecible.

* * *

Y salió esto:

* * *

 **~Al rico yogurin~**

—

—¿Estás segura de que quieres mudarte aquí?

Miyako estiró el cuello para mirar mejor el edificio desde la ventanilla del coche que Jun Motomiya tenía abierta en su lugar del copiloto. Asintió repetidas veces, completamente emocionada y dispuesta, llevó una mano al manillar.

—Viviré aquí, Miyako-chan. Estoy en mi derecho de ser completamente feliz. Y, oye, he ganado lo suficiente como para permitírmelo.

Jun salió del coche bajándose las gafas del sol mientras la amplia sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía. El camino estacionado tras ellas esperaba con las indicaciones necesarias para que sus muebles llenaran el hueco vacío de su nuevo departamento.

Estaba completamente dispuesta a comenzar de cero. Ya no tenía un anillo que la atara y era muy libre de sentirse mujer, joven y dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Desde que su libro había alcanzado las grandes ventas podía permitirse algún que otro lujo y este, era el más importante.

—Y pensar que un libro en el que criticabas a tu marido, por despecho, al final iba a convertirse en un súper ventas —ironizó Miyako abriendo el maletero y entregándole un maletín —. Eres un caso de la sorpresa.

—Ya lo decía mi hermano —bromeó guiñándole un ojo —. Pero no me quejo, eso tenlo por seguro. Lo malo es que me hayan pedido que escriba otra cosa. ¿A qué tengo que criticar ahora?

—Espero que a mí no —bufó Miyako —. Bastante tengo ya con mis propios problemas, gracias. Por otra parte, esto está lejos del centro y demasiado cerca de los juzgados. Vas a volverte loca a la hora de buscar tiendas para comprarte ropa o cosas íntimas como hacías antes.

—Pero las vistas son increíbles, Miyako. Vale la pena —aseguró —. Ven a verlas.

Ambas mujeres abrieron paso a los trabajadores y subieron al amplio ascensor. Tras presionar el botón número seis y que el ascensor las dejara en el rellano, Jun se movió a toda prisa para abrir la puerta de su nuevo y vacío apartamento. Miyako la siguió con entusiasmo y al instante, quedó atrapada en la emoción que Jun expresaba.

—¡Es precioso! ¡Y esas vistas! —exclamó —. Creo que vendré más de una vez a tomar el té. Le dejaré los niños a Ken y me escaparé —bromeó.

—No te irás muy lejos, tu marido es detective — ironizó guiñándole un ojo de vuelta.

Miyako sonrió con orgullo y se remangó.

—Primero ordenemos todo cuanto podamos.

Y las dos se enfrascaron en los quehaceres antes de que se dieran cuenta.

—

Cuando Miyako se fue el lugar le pareció realmente silencioso, pero no podía pedirle más tiempo a una mujer felizmente casada y cuyo matrimonio iba viento en popa. No como el suyo que fue un desastre terrible.

Se había divorciado siendo joven y en realidad, no era tan mayor, pero a veces caía en el bucle de sentirse así un poco.

Decidió darse una ducha para despejarse y así usar su nueva e increíble bañera y tras ello, encendió un cigarrillo y salió al balcón. Las vistas eran lo que más le habían enamorado. Según su ex se enamoraba de las cosas demasiado rápido y quizás por eso no funcionaron.

Eso, quitando que le ponía los cuernos y quería quitarle todo lo que poseía para dárselo a su amante.

No había tenido buena suerte con su abogado. Es más, no quería ver uno de nuevo en su vida. Lo único bueno que había sacado de todo aquello eran Miyako, su marido detective (que fue quien descubrió sus cuernos) y sus preciosos hijos que iban creciendo la mar de bien. Incluso prometieron que si tenía un tercero la harían su madrina, cosa que le sacaba los colores por doquier de felicidad.

Expulsó el humo del tabaco justo cuando escuchó a alguien toser.

—¿Qué? —masculló.

EL día que llegó a visitar el piso y firmar los papeles el hombre que se lo vendió le dijo que todavía no habían vendido ni alquilado el piso junto al suyo. Pues si había algo que le gustaba era el hecho de no tener que compartir rellano con tan solo una puerta. Pero ahí, tras el biombo que los separaba, pudo ver una figura masculina y cuando su cabeza se asomó para verla, descubrió que era un hombre.

¡Un hombre! No. Un jovencito. Sí. Y diablos, muy apuesto. De esos que no veías mucho. Arreglado, con la corbata cayendo desde su cuello y los ojos verdes, rasgados, muy japoneses en forma.

—¡Hola! —saludó—. Soy Jun Motomiya. ¿Quién es usted?

—Iori Hida —se presentó—. Su vecino.

—Eso parece —asintió ella—. ¿Llevas viviendo mucho aquí?

—El suficiente —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Inclinó la cabeza educadamente y se metió en el interior la casa. Jun frunció los labios con fastidio.

—Para una vez que tenía un vecino interesante, era una tumba andante.

—

Era la cuarta vez esa semana. Iori no estaba seguro de si lo hacía adrede o no, pero su vecina era un caos increíble. Había pensado que eso solo sería para celebrar la inauguración de su piso. Existían personas que pensaban que para empezar con buen pie en su hogar tenían que enseñárselo a familiares y amigos. Lo había dejado pasar entonces. La segunda vez solo era bailando como loca mientras limpiaba. Aseguraba que se había emocionado demasiado cantando y se dejó llevar. La tercera fue una fiesta de chicas. Y esta… esta no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Pero estaba empezando a hartarle un poco.

Miró el reloj y eran las diez y media de la noche. Tenía un examen a la vuelta de la esquina y él adoraba el silencio. Cosa que su vecina no parecía saber qué era, porque por lo que había comprobado gracias al hecho de que sus dormitorios estaban pared con pared, es que hasta hablaba en sueños. A veces gritaba incluso.

La primera noche le asustó, temiendo que alguien estuviera haciéndole algo, así que cogió su Shinai* y salió sin pensar demasiado en que estaba en calzoncillos, para casi tirar la puerta abajo a base de llamadas. Cuando la mujer abrió, frotándose un ojo, en tirantas y pantalones tan cortos que pudo notar que se pegaban demasiado a sus formas, Iori enrojeció culpablemente.

Apenas pudo balbucear una disculpa y regresar a su casa cuando ella le explicó que solía ocurrirle esas cosas.

Más de una vez lo había invitado a tomar el té o un cigarro. Iori se había negado rotundamente a la segunda opción. No le agradaban esos vicios que estropeaban el cuerpo. Él podía estar estudiando abogacía pero seguía cuidando su cuerpo con ejercicio y, especialmente, el kendo, que efectuaba de vez en cuando.

Cuando una carcajada estalló seguida de más pensó que no podía más. Necesitaba concentrarse para ese examen y dejar en su dichosa vecina y cuanto menos ruido armara, mejor.

Así que se levantó dispuesto a dar el primer toque antes de que tuviera que pedir a la policía que interviniera por ser horas inapropiadas**.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se descubrió llamando a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió, se preparó para dar un buen informe del uso de las horas nocturnas, deteniéndose en seco cuando el rostro que le sonreía desde el umbral era de la persona que menos esperaba ver.

—¿Daisuke?

—¿Iori? No fastidies. ¿Te ha invitado mi hermana?

Iori no comprendió nada. Conocía a Daisuke Motomiya desde la escuela y aunque habían perdido el contacto debido a sus diferentes carreras y localidades para estudiar, nunca pensó que volvería a encontrárselo justo al lado de su casa. Miró hacia la placa y leyó las palabras Motomiya con claridad.

¿Quién iba a pensar que con tantas personas en Japón esas dos personas estuvieran enlazadas entre sí?

—Tú hermana.

—Sí —respondió señalando la placa con los dedos—. Jun. Jun Motomiya —citó puntualizando los kanjis des sus nombres.

—Lo pillo. No me invitó —respondió recordando su pregunta—. Soy el vecino.

—¿Qué? —Daisuke se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos fueron dos motitas castañas—. ¿Lo dices en serio? —Iori cabeceó afirmativamente—. Mierda. Entonces, ella tenía razón.

—¿En qué?

—Se ha tirado todo el rato regañándonos para que bajáramos la música si nos íbamos a quedar porque molestaríamos a la persona que vive aquí al lado. Pero como antes no hemos visto placa puesta, pues pensábamos que solo estaba diciendo tonterías de las suyas. Ahora veo que no era mentira.

—No lo son —aseguró.

Saber que ella realmente se había esforzado por evitar que hicieran ruido lo impresionó.

—Bajaremos la música, Iori —prometió Daisuke—. ¿Por qué no entras a tomar una copa?

—No. Tengo un examen que quiero estudiar. Buenas noches. Gracias por bajar la música.

Antes de que Daisuke lo arrastrara a la fiesta se encerró en su casa. No volvieron a poner la música en toda la noche.

Cuando despertó por la mañana para salir a clases, descubrió que había una caja de comida en su entrada junto a una simple nota disculpándose.

Miró hacia la puerta, sorprendido.

Ahora tenía una excusa para darle las gracias.

—

Jun sonrió a su nueva vecina como si la conociera de toda la vida. La mujer hablaba y hablaba sin cesar de la finca y sabía hasta en qué año pusieron la primera piedra dentro de los cimientos. Estaba lo suficiente emocionada con su relato como para no darse cuenta de que realmente ese no era el asunto que le interesaba.

Si no el bombón que vivía en la otra puerta de su casa.

Porque tenía que reconocer que tras verlo correctamente, sin biombo delante y solo en ropa interior estaba completamente apetecible. Muy apetecible.

Pero sabía bien poco de él y su relación no mejoraba. De lo que sí estaba segura es que no había visto mujeres entrar en su departamento. Ni una. Le había preocupado que existiera la posibilidad de que fuera de la otra acera, pero tampoco tenía visitas masculinas y su hermano era una gran fuente de información cuando estaba borracho.

Le había contado que lo conocía de su escuela, que siempre había sido un chico muy serio y respetuoso, así como sincero y muy pensativo. Muchos lo tachaban de aburrido pero Daisuke aseguraba que era muy interesante y, viniendo de él, ya era un logro.

No consiguió sacarle información de novias o parejas que hubiera tenido porque el idiota de su hermano se quedó frito en el sofá y por más que lo zarandeara no despertó hasta el día siguiente y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa interesante.

Así que solo le quedó la opción de agasajar a la vecina cotilla de abajo, que por suerte estaba lo suficiente sorda como para no enterarse de sus fiestas, pero no para saber quién entraba nuevo o no al edifico.

—Tú y este caballero son la última adquisición del edificio —expresó la mujer sonriente—. Soy feliz de que haya sangre joven y libre. Os envidio tanto.

Jun miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Iori Hida entrando en el edificio. Cargaba una maleta de mano de hombre y se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata con cansancio. Al verla, parpadeó con sorpresa y tras hacer un gesto de fastidio, se alejó para salir del edificio.

A Jun se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Muchas veces la habían despreciado o le habían roto el corazón. Después de su última experiencia con su marido sabía lo que significaba no sentirse querida nunca y que, sin conocerla un nuevo hombre la mirase como si fuera una carga o una molestia, le rompió el corazón.

Se despidió de la mujer, prometiéndose a sí misma olvidarse de su guapo vecino. Al cuerno todos los hombres.

Subió a su casa para sacar el tabaco que había escondido. Era tan idiota que no solo había intentado hacer el menor ruido, sino que encima dejó de fumar para que a él no le molestara el humo. Había intentado ser una buena chica, una buena vecina y se había sentido protegida cuando él apareciera para defenderla con su espada en la mano y la mirada firme.

Solo había tenido que suplir dos cosas de su vida, porque no parecía molestarle que rompiera a reír, que hablara por teléfono como loca, que llorara por sus dramas románticos o hasta que quemara la comida y oliera todo el rellano a pescado torrado.

Se tumbó en el sofá y miró el cigarrillo por horas.

Era nefasta para los hombres. Ya fueran para su bien como para su contra. No había forma que uno decidiera pensar en ella como una chica a la que tratar cuidadosamente.

Buscó el mechero por todas partes. Por más que rebuscó no hubo forma. Arrastrando los pies y soltando una maldición se dirigió a la cocina para aferrar el que solía usar para encender la encimera. Justo iba a prender el cigarrillo cuando el timbre sonó.

Soltando un taco caminó hacia la puerta.

Un hombre trajeado esperaba tras ella, cargando un maletín y subiéndose las gafas con un gesto nervioso. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con sus ojillos menudos.

—¿Jun Motomiya? —cuestionó.

—Sí —respondió enarcando una ceja—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Soy Rin Nakamura, el abogado de su marido. Estoy aquí para hacerle entrega de una nueva citación. Su marido ha echado un recurso y dado que usted tiene ahora dinero para pagar lo que demanda, va a volver a denunciarla. Por favor, visite el lugar junto a su abogado en la fecha señalada. Muchas gracias.

Jun se quedó a cuadros. Ese día no podía estar yendo peor. Miró el papel sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Volver a tener un juicio que había ganado por los pelos y del que su abogado le había sacado hasta las pestañas postizas? ¿Qué más quería que le diera su marido encima? ¿Una paga por divorciado? Cuando era claramente él el que estaba llevándose la gloria. Nunca verían igual a una mujer divorciada que a un hombre.

Ella era la lacra de la sociedad mientras que su marido un héroe.

Hizo el papel una bolita y lo tiró hacia delante, chocando contra la pared de enfrente que se quejó.

Se volvió para mirar qué había pasado y se encontró a Iori inclinándose para recoger el papel y abriéndolo con curiosidad. Jun gritó y avanzó, pero esos ojos verdes ya habían leído lo necesario.

Cuando le arrebató el papel, bufó.

—Sí, antes de que preguntes. Soy divorciada. Mi marido era infeliz conmigo y me ponía los cuernos. Ahora quiere sacarme hasta la mínima cosa. No sé, quizás quiere que su nueva esposa se ponga mis bragas. Yo qué sé. Ahora ya sabes lo patética que es mi vida. Y encima, estoy sin abogado porque el que me llevó antes ahora lo tiene contratado él.

Cogió aire y sintió que el llanto empezaba a escaparse de su control. Llena de rabia y dolor.

Él extendió un pañuelo contra su rostro.

—Entonces, seré tu abogado.

Jun enarcó una ceja, confusa.

—¿Qué?

—En realidad estoy en prácticas y esto me daría muchos puntos. Pero también va a ser algo personal. Así que te ayudaré. Gratis, desde luego, no puedo cobrar. Ah, y toma.

Levantó la cajita de comida que había hecho para él esa mañana.

—Antes cuando te vi recordé que me la había dejado en el coche, así que he vuelto a por ella. No está limpia; lo siento.

Jun sintió que de nuevo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo apareció una amplia y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sería descarado e incorrecto si te invitara a una taza de té? Ahora mismo, sinceramente, no quiero estar sola. Y ya que vas a ser mi abogado puedo contarte de qué va el tema.

Iori pareció dudar. Se miró los pies durante un momento. Frunció el ceño.

Luego miró su puerta y, finalmente, a ella.

—Una taza de té estaría bien. Sí.

—

Dos meses después ambos salían de los juzgados con diferentes expresiones en los rostros. Jun sonreía satisfecha. Iori mantenía el ceño fruncido y la guiaba de la cintura para que bajara los escalones sin caerse de bruces con los enormes tacones que llevaba y al estrecha falda que ponía en duda que pudiera caminar correctamente.

El ex marido de Jun aparecía por el otro lado de la salida, gruñendo y dando gritos a su abogado, quien se encogía y miraba hacia ellos en súplica. Ambos los ignoraron.

Jun se preguntó cómo pudo haber estado casada con un hombre tan ambicioso y malicioso a la par.

Cuando se subió en el coche suspiró, aliviada de habérselo podido quitar de encima. Iori se desabrochó la chaqueta mientras el chofer los llevaba en dirección a su hogar. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Jun apretó las manos en la falda.

Todavía recordaba aquella tarde en que lo invitara a tomar una taza de té en su hogar. Iori la había escuchado sin perderse detalle, con la mirada firme los hombros rectos. No opinó pero tampoco la cortó o mostró desinterés. Leyó todos los documentos que tenía y hasta le pidió un ejemplar de su libro que ella le ofreció de buena gana.

Eran cosas tontas, normales, necesarias.

Lo innecesario quizás fue el acto que ella cometió entonces.

Lo abrazó cuando se iba a marchar. Le metió las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y hasta se atrevió a abrir varios botones de su camisa, besando la dura y suave piel de su pecho. Iori la detuvo, apretándole las muñecas con manos temblorosas. Tenía el rostro enrojecido pero su mirada era firme.

—Has de esperar hasta que el juicio termine.

Ella no lo comprendió. Pero a medida que pasaban los días más ganas tenía de tocarle. Más ganas de oler su colonia. Simplemente, las charlas desde los balcones empezaron a ser insuficientes y quiso tener la oportunidad de quedarse dormida junto a él.

Y cada intento que hacía él la rechazaba como si le costara la vida hacerlo. Entonces, no lo comprendía.

Y se vio aterrada de llevarlo a cabo. Aunque su yo adolescente hubiera bramado consternada, su yo adulta esperaba, inexperta por primera vez en que un joven abogado fuera capaz de volverla loca y no la dejara avanzar.

Pero el juicio había terminado.

—¿Puedo ya? —cuestionó con voz temblorosa.

Iori miró hacia el chofer y luego a los edificios que pasaban rápidamente. Se mordisqueó el labio, pensativo. Jun dio una patada al suelo, impaciente.

—Solo un poco más —murmuró él.

—¿Por qué?

—No es el lugar —expresó confuso.

—Al cuerno con ello —protestó.

Lo aferró de la corbata y tiró de él hacia ella. Iori, ágil como siempre, se aferró justo a tiempo al sillón y a la puerta, antes de que sus cabezas chocaran.

—Jun —advirtió él.

Eso la hizo reír. Llevaba todo el tiempo llamándola señora Motomiya y que ahora volviera a llamarla por su nombre, como cuando estaban a solas, le encantó.

—Iori —devolvió sin borrar la sonrisa satisfecha—. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento dije que no quería saber nada de abogados. Que estaba harta de ellos. Y mira por donde… me he enamorado de uno de ellos. Un yogurín bien interesante.

Iori pareció confuso.

—¿Te has…?

—Sí— interrumpió—. ¿No vas a hacerte responsable? Estoy segura de que hay alguna ley que castigue a un hombre por robarle el corazón a una mujer. ¿Quieres probar?

Iori suspiró. Se acomodó mejor y tiró de ella de la cintura.

—Seguro que sería el primer juicio que perdería. Porque no pienso perder ninguno más.

No es que Iori fuera cariñoso al exceso. Tampoco era un don juan de las palabras. Jun sabía que esas palabras eran las más cerca que iba a estar de una declaración amorosa que no fuera llevada a cabo con un plan.

Pero en ese momento, era como si le abrieran un pedacito de cielo y ella fuera libre para darle un buen bocado y fundirse en el placer de comérselo.

 **Fin**

 **13 de Mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Se me olvidó decirlo, pero **Yogurin** es una expresión española que se usa para decir que la pareja es más joven o que nos gusta los hombres más jóvenes. Como la idea era que Iori fuera más joven que Jun, a quién he querido dar una mentalidad más adulta pero sin olvidar del todo su parte rebelde y caprichosa.

Como es la primera vez que uso a Iori espero que me perdonen su tremendo OOC y esa declaración tan churra, pero de verdad que creo que Iori es de los que les costaría algo tan poco informal como estaba arrastrándole Jun.

Sku, ya te lo dije más arriba, pero muchas gracias por dejarme tomar este reto. Me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo. Perdóname los fallos, son las 2 y quería escribirlo porque no sé si mañana tendré tiempo de subirlo y no quería hacerte esperar más.

Aquí otras aclaraciones:

*: Espada de bambú.

**: Realmente no sé qué horas son el toque de ruido en Japón, porque he visto que varían dependiendo del lugar (al menos eso me dijo Google tramposo), pero como sé que allí suelen acostarse temprano, pues pensé en que las diez, casi las once, sería justo para no hacer ruido.


End file.
